Keen on Keane
Keen On Keane is the eleventh episode in the fourth season of The Powerpuff Girls. It is the eighty-fifth episode overall. Synopsis Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane go out on a date set up by the girls, though Ms. Keane and Professor get distracted from using the hotline so much that Mayor can’t reach the girls. Plot The episode starts at Valentine's Day in Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. Ms. Keane is looking at Blossom's card, which appears to be a heart-shaped, colorful city skyline. A moment later, Bubbles comes running with her smaller card with Cupid’s arrow. Buttercup shows her next card with plenty of glue, then returns to play with Mitch Mitchelson, and a black-haired girl. Three other girls are talking about dates, which causes Mitch, Buttercup and a black haired girl to do stupid actions, (especially Mitch), but Ms. Keane puts a stop to it when she steps up. Blossom asks her that who's her "sweetheart" but says that she doesn't have time for dates. The girls are a bit worried. The Powerpuff Girls are watching a romantic movie with a scene of engagement of Derek and Gabrielle. Professor Utonium calls the girls for dinner and shows a special dish which he made: a large, heart-shaped meatloaf with a caption "Be Mine". Blossom asks Professor where he goes out for dinner. Professor doesn't understand a question and Buttercup begins to poke fun. Bubbles asks him who's his "sweetheart", but Professor says that he doesn't have time for dates. It turns out that Professor and Ms. Keane are singles and the girls get an idea. At Ms. Keane's house, Ms. Keane is writing something in her notebook and her cat named Valentino is peacefully lying next to her. The doorbell rings, and she goes to answer. Her cat trails behind her. She opens the door, looks out at the welcome mat and notices a red rose and a note addressed to Ms. Keane. Quickly starts to read a note, which is written in a neat hand. The same thing Professor does. The note says that Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane have to meet each other "at the finest restaurant in Townsville, at the corner of Amore Avenue and Passion Parkway." This restaurant, as it turns out, is a Chuck E. Cheese's-esque family fun center, complete with ball pits and pizza on the menu. Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane soon realize that the girls set them up, and take the girls home. However, they decide to go on more dates with each other and become sickening sweethearts. They hog the Powerpuff Hotline, and neglect their duties, to the girls' dismay. Soon, a monster attacks the city, near the Mayor's office, and the Mayor tries calling the girls, but after hearing Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane on the hotline, he doesn't interrupt them and lets them hog the hotline, and refuses to listen to the alerted Ms. Bellum. All the while, the girls run late for the attack ahead, because the Professor failed to alert them. Eventually, the Mayor sneezes and Utonium and Ms. Keane realize what they're doing, and they apologize for using the hotline. They all realize that the girls' delay was their fault. The two mention how they've been neglecting their duties. When Ms. Keane mentions her cat, the Professor becomes nervous since he had a bad experience with a cat. Ms. Keane doesn't believe his story, and the two break up, putting the girls back on track. In the end, the Narrator says that the day is saved, thanks to Valentino. Characters Major Characters *Ms. Keane *Professor Utonium *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup Minor Characters *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Bellum *Valentino *Mitch Mitchelson *Clara Trivia *This episode reveals that Ms. Keane has a cat named Valentino. It's also the only episode that features her house and appears to live by herself. *The restaurant Pete’s-A Pizza a parody of Chuck E. Cheese's, complete with ball pits, pizza on the menu and an arcade. *Bubbles was served meatloaf for dinner despite being revealed to be a vegetarian in episode Collect Her. However, it never showed if she actually ate her dinner. *This and its sister episode, "Not So Awesome Blossom", are the only non-full-length episodes in Season 4. *This episode is the second extra from The Powerpuff Girls Movie when it has the Color and Animation movie version. *This is the first episode to use the new animation style, which was introduced in the movie. There are some animation errors in this episode, Not So Awesome Blossom and Power-Noia where the camera zooms too far on something and it looks a bit sketchy, but this error was reversed beginning with Monstra-City. *When early recess occurs at the school, Harry Pitt is seen running around naked. *This is also the first episode to use the new character designs that were introduced in the movie. *This is the second time the Girls set the Professor up on a date after Mommy Fearest. *When the Professor was exercising, his shirt read "no pain, no pain", a pun on the expression "no pain, no gain". *This episode (along with Not So Awesome Blossom) is the first to use the ''Cartoon Network Studios ''logo. Connections *The "really bad experience" that the Professor had with a cat, which made him "jump off a building" refers to the season one episode, Cat Man Do. Goofs *On the note to Ms. Keane, the fragment reads "this eve of love" instead of "the eve of love". *When Ms. Keane removes her sunglasses and a bandana, her gold bracelets disappear for a moment. Production Notes *This was the first episode produced in 2002 according to the credits. **It was also the first episode produced after "The Powerpuff Girls Movie". *This episode, along with "Not So Awesome Blossom" and "Power-Noia", are the only episodes to air in 2002 to also be produced that year. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Utonium Category:Episodes focusing on Ms. Keane Category:Episodes storyboarded by Lauren Faust Category:Episodes directed by Lauren Faust Category:Episodes where The Powerpuff Girls do not save the day Category:Episodes where Pokey Oaks is present Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Holiday Episodes Category:2002 episodes Category:Episodes with bad ending Category:Episodes with unresolved conflicts